Everything You Need
by Cosmette Peters
Summary: Draco's thoughts about Hermione in Third year, Song Fic


Disclaimer*** I own nothing, nothing at all

Disclaimer*** I own nothing, nothing at all.  
  
I watch you walk in, you're all alone, you're two companions aren't with you for a first.  
I watch you sit beside one of the red heads, you always did favor them,   
you probably don't know this, and if you don't you wouldn't admit it.  
Didn't you ever wonder why you were here?  
  
_Somewhere they're speaking,   
to somebody coming in,   
All of this rising at the back of your mind.  
Never could get it, unless you were feed it,   
And now you're here and you don't know why,   
  
I know you're not perfect, I made sure of that, I hurt you, I don't know why, I guess I was trying to tell myself that I didn't like you. But you're close, perfect in almost everyway, except me.  
What will happen, when we leave, is there any chance that you would forgive me? However small.  
That I could find a place in your heart with all your loved ones, if there's any room left?  
  
__But under skinned knees and the skid marks,   
past the places where you used to learned,   
you howl and listen, and listen and wait for  
the echoes of angels who won't return.   
  
Here he comes, the one person I envy, because he has you, your friendship, your love.   
Yet you act as if he was a brother, can't you see that he wants more? Of course he won't say it, he's too proud.  
Like me in a way, proud and scared, scared of rejection.  
  
__He's everything you want;   
He's everything you need,   
He everything inside of you that you wish you could be!  
He says all the right things at exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why.  
  
It's like you're waiting, for Mr. Right, but what you don't know is that he's not going to come,  
you have to find him, and make him notice you, make him see what I see.  
What everyone sees, you can't just think it's going to happen all by it's self.  
Love doesn't work that way.  
  
__You're waiting for someone to put you together,   
your waiting for someone to push you away.   
There's always another wound to discover,   
there's always something more you'd wish he'd say.  
  
And know as everyone's hero walks into the room, and I see your eyes light up,   
I know that you've already found your Mr. Right, but he doesn't notice, he acts as if nothing is happening.   
It's not your fault, he sees your signals, but he ignores them, he doesn't want to take the chance of being hurt, it's happened to him before. I pity him, because one day, when he finally comes around, you're going to be gone, and hopefully happy.  
  
__He's everything you want,  
He's everything you need,  
He everything inside of you that you wish you could be.  
He says all the right things at exactly the right times, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why.  
  
But you just sit there, playing it out, acting innocent, never pleading guilty.  
But you are hiding something, you've been hiding it for awhile.  
Will you tell them , what I already know? Or will you put all the weight on yourself?  
It's your problem, not theirs, is probably what you're thinking, as you wind the chain around your finger.  
  
__And you'll just sit tight and watch it unwind,  
It only what you're asking for.  
And you'll be just fine with all of you're time,  
It's only what you're waiting for.  
  
You turn to look my way, why? You hate me, I make you miserable.  
The look you give, it stings, and you know that, you mean it. Hatred.  
You won't always hate me, will you? I won't become the blame of everything, I can't, can I?  
In my eyes I can, for I made the first move, threw the first insult, mudblood.   
And now I can't take it back, it's too late.  
  
__Out of the island and into the highway,  
past the places you might have turned.  
You never did notice, that you still hide away the anger of angels that won't return.  
  
You have your life, as perfect as it is, you live problem free.   
I won't bother you anymore, I'll try not to at least.  
You don't deserve the torture, the pain I inflict on you.  
It wouldn't be fair.   
  
__He's everything you want,  
He's everything you need,  
He everything inside of you that you wish you could be.  
He says all the right things at exactly the right times, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why.  
  
But inside, I'm just like them, your friends that I see you laughing with,  
I'm not that different, I feel the same way, I adore you, in my eyes you are perfect.  
But I'm afraid of getting hurt, of you rejecting me.  
  
__I am everything you want,  
I am everything you need,  
I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be.  
I say all the right things at exactly the right times, but I mean nothing to you and I don't know why.  
  
But why, what do I have to lose, a black eye, a bloody nose, maybe a nasty curse?  
I know deep in my soul what I'm afraid of, you, I don't want you to get hurt, by me.  
I scare you, you loath me, but me, I worship you, I love you.  
And that is why I hide my feelings behind a mask of hate.  
That's why I am how I am.  
  
__And I don't know why......  
Why.  
And I don't know...  
Why._


End file.
